


Mistletoe

by kirene451



Series: Winter Short Stories Series [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: Minho doesn't need mistletoe to enjoy Seungyoon's kisses. But, sometimes, it makes things a little spicier.This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (December 2020).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winter Short Stories Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361
Kudos: 10





	Mistletoe

There were only a few days left before Christmas, and Minho and Seungyoon had spent their afternoon buying gifts for their loved ones. 

After long and exhausting hours running around shops and little boutiques, both of them decided to take a break in the Han River Park, to review their findings while sipping on a shared cup of ginger and cinnamon tea.

The clear blue sky overlooked the Han River. The park was empty, as the day was slowly ending, and the weather grew colder by the minute. The air was icy, and the wind pinched their cheeks.

Although, this was Minho's last concern, because Seungyoon's lips tasted just like the sweet spicy tea they had minutes before, and it made him feel warm as if the sun was brightly shining on him.

Nothing could make this moment better, Minho thought, his fingers gliding under Seungyoon's hat to lose themselves in his hair.

Seungyoon smiled in their kiss, his lips brushing Minho's lips as he leaned back.

"Why the pretty kiss?" he asked.

Minho pointed at the tree above them.

"Someone hung mistletoe here. I guess we're in the spot where people usually make out."

Truly, they were in quite a private corner of the park, as the bench on which they sat was completely hidden by the old fir and the little bushes around, facing the river and its frozen shores.

Seungyoon looked up at the little bouquet of mistletoe suspended above them. He took it between his fingers and detached a small branch from the decoration.

"And if I put this right here," he said, pinning the mistletoe on his beanie hat. "Will you have to kiss me every time you look at me?"

Minho chuckled and leaned again for another kiss.

"You know, you don't have to wear mistletoe for me to kiss you every time I look at you."

"I know."

Seungyoon titled his head before kissing Minho back. He loved how their kisses were always so soft and warm, regardless of the weather or the time of the day.

Like small rays of sunshine, warming them up from the icy wind.

"But let's say I wear it like this," Seungyoon said, tucking the mistletoe behind his ear. "You would have to kiss under it, right?"

He gave Minho a mischievous smile. Minho laughed.

"I'm not sure it's supposed to work like that, but I like the idea," he answered, gently lowering Seungyoon's scarf to leave a wet kiss and a little bite on the skin of his neck.

Seungyoon hummed in pleasure, before taking the mistletoe again in his fingers.

"And if I attach it to your necklace here...?" he said, slightly opening Minho's jacket and unbuttoning his shirt to insert the mistletoe in the silver chain dangling from Minho's neck.

Seungyoon lowered his head and licked the small parcel of Minho's chest revealed in between the layers of clothes.

Minho moaned at the sensation of his lover's hot tongue on his sternum, contrasting with the cold air surrounding them.

Seungyoon slowly undid a few buttons more, letting his tongue travelled down a little bit further on Minho's abs, while gently pushing Minho's back against the trunk of the fir. Minho shivered and felt his nipples hardening when Seungyoon slid his cold hands beneath his coat to caress him.

Minho lifted Seungyoon's chin and swiftly moved forward to kiss his lips again, his mind on fire with the thoughts of the things that small branch of mistletoe could make them do in his bedroom.

Seungyoon's eyes shone bright. Clearly, the same thoughts were running in his mind too.

Okay, so maybe it was possible for this moment to get even better, Minho thought.

"Come," he said, closing back his coat. "Let's continue this game back home."


End file.
